


good morning

by bemusedbicycle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemusedbicycle/pseuds/bemusedbicycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some PWP in which Killian wakes Emma up with his head between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

She wakes slowly, her hands fisting in the blanket over her shoulder and pulling as she tries to chase the reaches of sleep, pressing her cheek into her pillow and groaning softly. It’s still early, sunlight not yet peeking in through the curtains, nothing but the dull grey that accompanies the first feeble rays of dawn casting the room in shadow.

She feels a hand smooth along her side, and she almost jumps when she feels a gentle lick at the junction of her hip, between her thigh and where she is suddenly (fiercely) aching.

“Good, you’re awake,” he’s somehow managed to untwist her lower half from the blankets without waking her, situating himself neatly between her thighs. He pulls her left leg over his shoulder and presses a kiss just below her belly button, his nose tracing nonsense patterns into the soft skin. She had been having some pretty stellar dreams about a waterfall and warm, warm water - a pressure between her legs and eyes as blue as the cloudless sky. Not so far off, apparently.

She can’t see his full face, but she can see those eyes, his chin balanced lightly on a hip bone. “I was beginning to think I’ve lost my touch.”

She shifts on the bed until she’s flat on her back, her foot tapping lightly between his shoulder blades when he drops his head back to her skin and sucks a mark on the inside of her thigh, his nose brushing her folds and making her back arch. He hums in approval beneath her and the vibrations of his mouth against her skin - just below where she desperately wants him - are almost enough for her to push him back with her foot, climb up on to his lap and sink down on him until they are both mindless with pleasure.

But she’s still hazy with sleep, a lazy sort of warmth rolling in her belly, so she combs her fingers through his hair, lets him suck and lick and nip at her skin until she can hardly take it.

“What’re you doing?” She mutters when he works his way back towards her knee instead of up, her other leg rising around his shoulder with gentle prompting from his wrist until his head is framed by her pale thighs.

“I had a dream,” he nuzzles lightly at the inside of her kneecap until her legs twitch, her hips pushing up gently until he guides them back down, a gentle but insistent push, fingers splayed flat against her belly. He keeps them there after she stills, his rings cold and heavy against her trembling skin. “You were driving me mad with the way you were moving - teasing me until I would grab for you and then pulling back again - “ he nips at the soft flesh of her opposite thigh. “I woke up needing you, love.”

Sometimes he gets in these moods, when his eyes grow dark and his voice gets husky - when his hand is a bit less careful and a lot more possessive - yanking her just the way he likes, often times bringing her to the edge over and over before allowing her to crumble completely. She licks at her bottom lip and presses her hands above her head, feeling for the headboard and scooting down further into him, hoping he gets the hint and takes what he needs. She’s in no mood for games this early in the morning.

“So you decided to crawl down to the end of the bed and kiss my knees?”

She can feel the curve of his grin against her skin. “Well, I initially intended to fuck you awake, however - “ He chuckles when her hips press up into his grip, arousal rolling through her so quick she bites her tongue against a gasp. He soothes her with his fingers against her stomach once again, a little more forceful this time, rings biting into her skin. “I grew distracted.”

“Hm.” She releases one hand from the headboard to sift through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp until his eyelashes flutter against the apple of his cheeks, his bedhead made a bigger disaster by her mindless fussing. “By what?”

“By the noises you were making,” he drags his lips up her thigh, shoulders shifting beneath her legs as he hovers above her, dark eyes intent on hers. “Tell me, love.” He presses a lingering kiss to her center and she almost bucks right off the bed. “What were you dreaming of?”

She had been dreaming of his hand between her thighs, his sure fingers stroking her while his eyes watched her face, the muscle in his jaw twitching when her fingers grasped at his shoulder blades. She tells him as much, and his hand slips down from it’s resting place, thumbing lightly at her clit.

“Like this?”

She arches her back. “Harder.”

He presses his thumb into her, rubbing in a rough circle while his hand shifts and his fingers brush along her folds. She’s already wet - both from her dream and him - and she wraps her fingers around one of the bars on the headboard, holding herself back or pressing forward, she’s not quite sure.

“Like this then, yes?” She nods, not trusting her voice to speak, closing her eyes and focusing on the steady way he winds her up, the way the metal of his rings brushes her every so often, how she can feel the heavy way he’s breathing in warm little puffs against her thigh. The tension in her belly pulls tighter, the muscles in her legs trembling, and she chases it - rocking into him, pressing up, hand clenching and tugging and pulling him until he chuckles against her skin, hand pulling back and gripping her thigh, pulling her abruptly down the bed and into his mouth, jaw opened wide against her as he scrapes his teeth against her flesh.

“Fuck, Killian.” He hums, his tongue resuming the same circular motion as his thumb, light teasing licks against her clit that have her magic humming to the surface. It’s always like this and she doesn’t know if it’s because she’s finally accepted her powers or because of  _him_  - the connection they share making her feel more than just simple lust. It consumes her until it’s nothing but him and her and his head between her thighs, heat prickling along her skin and thrumming in her blood, her hand in his hair pulling him closer. His wrist presses at the inside of her thigh just as his fingers slip into her and she curses under her breath, tilting her head to the side and staring down at him staring at her, blue eyes hooded and intense.

He pulls back, fingers gently moving inside her, his tongue dragging along his bottom lip. “Do you know what I want now?”

She does, knowing that he likes to hear her words while he drives her to oblivion. Typically she fights back, not giving in until he is rough and she is desperate, but she’s already on the edge. He curls his fingers and she groans.

“Please,” she breathes out the word, watching as he swallows hard, adam’s apple bobbing. “I need - “

He licks a firm line against her, his tongue flat and gaze steady on hers. “This?”

“Fuck, that.” She rocks her hips up with tiny thrusts, using her legs wrapped around his shoulders as leverage. “I need that.”

“And this?” He murmurs it against her clit, the heavy timbre of his voice making her thighs squeeze his ears, trapping him against her. He chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She doesn’t care what he takes it as, as long as he keeps going. His head moves back and forth as he sets himself to his work, tongue and teeth and lips sucking and pulling until she is right there. And then he groans - a deep, delicious rumble between her legs and against her - and she falls, rutting her lips into his mouth as he continues to lap at her, blinding pleasure snapping like a rubber band and flooding through her in waves until she is boneless against the bed, her thighs falling to either side of his shoulders, her hands shaking as she releases the headboard and reaches for him instead.

He presses a lingering kiss to the inside of her thigh, nuzzling gently and no doubt leaving additional beard burn for her to contemplate later. It’s one of his favorite things, he says, knowing that she’ll bear his marks for days to come.

She grasps his shoulders, hauling him above her. “In this dream of yours,” she’s breathless, offshoots of pleasure still dancing along her skin in flashes of light. His eyes are nearly black with his own desire and she reaches for his cock, stroking him once before aligning him with her entrance. He brushes against her and they moan in unison, his a lot more broken and desperate - hers a muted gasp of  _more_. “It seems like I was kind of a pain in the ass.”

“I can’t imagine - “ His chuckle is strained at best as he cants his hips into her touch, moving with her hand as she guides him against her. It would take nothing at all for him to slip inside her, but just like he loves it when she begs - she enjoys the way he bites his lip when he wants her so bad it hurts. “I can’t imagine where that idea came from.”

He blinks down at her, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when she thumbs at the tip of him. She grins in triumph and spreads her legs wider, ankle looping around the back of his knee. “You also said,” she gasps when he nudges forward, slipping in her grip and pressing against her clit. He drops his forehead against hers and exhales a shaky sigh. “You also said you wanted to fuck me awake?”

“Aye.” His voice is strained, his arms shaking on either side of her head.

She guides him until he can press into her, his face the picture of delighted anguish as he buries himself in a slow glide of thickness and heat. She will never get tired of the way he fills her - of the way she can feel his heart hammering against her chest when he’s seated fully within her.

She places her hands back above her head, lacing her fingers with his hand and gripping the headboard again with the other. She swivels her hips in the way she knows he likes and waits for him to blink his eyes open, squeezing his hand in reassurance when she sees how utterly wrecked he looks.

“Show me how?”

He blinks in quiet wonderment and then that smile is back - that feral thing that is all pirate and zero prince - the one that tells her she’s about to be well and truly taken. She tightens her grip on the headboard, and arches an eyebrow back.

He wastes no time with foreplay, withdrawing only to snap his hips back, the headboard rattling against the wall in a soundtrack of desperation. She’s glad it’s just them in the apartment this weekend, not willing to scar any of her family members for life or encourage Henry to use those soundproof headphones he got for Christmas. But all thoughts flee her mind when Killian releases his death grip on her hand to grip her hip instead, tilting her beneath him and grinding his against her.

“Fuck - “ she bites out, because he’s pushing her higher again, the pleasure rising faster than before - sharper.

“I intended,  _bloody hell Swan_ ,” He rears back on his knees, wrist and hand holding her steady, her feet flat on the bed as he pounds into her. “I intended to be gentle.”

“Gentle is overrated.” she whimpers and then she’s coming again, a flash of heat that as she loses all semblance of time and space. She’s’ painfully aware of where he’s pressed against her as she pulls him deeper - the hair on his chest brushing against the inside of her knees as he continues to move, his nails digging half moons into her hip. She vaguely hears him groan her name, but she’s too focused on the delicious warmth in her belly - the way she feels heavy and light all at once.

He’s slumped against her when she blinks her eyes open again, his fingers tangled in her hair and his lips against her breast. He presses a sloppy and loud kiss there, sighing dramatically.

“I suppose you can go back to sleep now.”

She grins, stretching beneath him and yawning, jaw cracking in a satisfied pop. “You’ll let me sleep this time?”

He noses against her throat with a smile. “For a bit.”


End file.
